


Prima Ballerina

by LaraRiddle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable Yuuri Katsuki, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Bedsharing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Injury Recovery, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, happiness, multi talented Yuuri Katsuki, past angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraRiddle/pseuds/LaraRiddle
Summary: Yuuri goes too Juilliard for ballet and Viktor is a very successful business man. Unfortunately, on the day of Yuuri’s last performance exhibition he was dropped by his partner who came on tase high on drugs due to the pressure. He is expelled of course but Yuuri fractures his ankle and can never perform professionally again because he cannot practise for long hours. However he is hired by Lilia in her studio because she saw him dance. So he teaches classes now.Lilia now though is planning on moving back to Russia to try again with Yakov. Phichit wants to move back to Thailand to be with his family. The problem is Yuuri just doesn’t have the money to go back home.Enter Viktor. Viktor needs an omega companion for himself and Yuri who he has just adopted because Nikolai just couldn’t do it anymore.Lilia knows both victor and Yuuri and knows they both would suit each other nicely and that way her Prima could move to St. Petersburg with her. So she makes it happen.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 114
Kudos: 391





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this wrote itself and I'm not mad at it.

Chapter 1:

“You want me to meet who now?” The last thing Viktor expected when he went to meet Lilia for tea is for her to try and introduce an Omega to him. Yes, he was looking for an omega companion and yes he was getting a little vexed with the applicants so far but he didn’t think he was that desperate that he needed his coach’s ex-wife to set him up.

“Focus Viktor, I’m not asking you to meet him out of the goodness of my heart or some latent love for you. I’m asking because he is a beautiful and talented dancer who was robbed of his life. He will not just be with you, he will continue teaching in my studio in St. Petersburg and he will be helping you and Yuri with your choreographies as well.” Viktor’s eyebrows hit his hairline, Lilia was a powerful women and she was very hard to please so to have her compliment someone so freely, he must be an exquisite dancer indeed.

“Be as that may Lilia, I don’t even know if he will be interested, you haven’t even told him the true reason he is coming here today. And even if he is able to help Yuri with his choreography I doubt he will be able to help me.” Victor’s problem was not lack of choreography skills, or anything that would normally hinder a performer. He didn’t have inspiration for that season, he was basically dead. There was no reason to hire someone to help someone who was already done for.

“Don’t underestimate him Vitya, you won’t know what hit you.” With those _words_ , Lilia glanced at her watch and got up, “Its nearly the time I told him to meet me so I will be leaving.”

Viktor sighed but nodded his head in agreement. He was interested in someone who managed to get Lilia Baranovskaya’s approval and he wasn’t getting anywhere anyway. So he put the thoughts of Lilia being his coach’s ex out of his mind and took a sip of his tea.

“Viktor one last thing,” Lilia said as she turned around, “Upset him in any way and I will make life in St. Petersburg… difficult.”

Holy shit, whoever this omega was they not only had Lilia’a approval but also managed to get her wrapped around their finger. No one, _no one,_ had managed that ever. He just watched dumbly as she sashayed away like only a prima ballerina could do.

Viktor did not have to wait long for the omega to show up and boy was he a sight to see. The maitre d walked in at exactly the time when the omega was to show up escorting the most adorable little person he had seen. The maitre d had trouble moving from the omega’s side once he had shown him the table and Viktor could not blame him.

The omega, Yuuri Katsuki, was short no not short he was _tiny._ He looked like he would come up to Viktor’s collar bone at the most and boy did he have a pair of hips on him. The deep blue jean he was wearing hugged his tiny waist all down the flair of his hips and thighs and came to rest at his ankles. His feat wear jammed into a pair of white sneakers that had probably seen better days but added to the over all appeal.

Viktor could continue admiring the omega later though, for now he needed to properly greet his guest.

In one smooth move he was out of his chair and behind the omega pulling out his chair for him to sit. _His sweater had a draping back!_ The loose white sweater the omega was wearing was draping at the back allowing a glance at his sculpted dancer muscles and soft skin.

“Umm excuse me, but I was supposed to be meeting Lilia Baranovskaya, have I come to the wrong place?” He asked as he sat down. Okay Viktor was going to kiss Lilia the next time he saw her. This little omega had the sweetest voice ever. And he was so polite!

Viktor grinned his trademark camera grin at the Omega, one that never failed to make the people around him blush, “No no, you are at the right place. Lilia called you here to meet me. She thought you might be interested in what I am about to offer you.”

As he expected Yuuri blushed, “Oh okay. Um I’m Yuuri Katsuki, I work under Madam Baranovskaya at her studio… you are?”

Manners Viktor manner, “I’m so sorry, I’m Viktor Nikiforov,” he watched as a small light entered Yuuri’s eyes.

“THE Viktor Nikiforov? I’ve seen your skating, I’m so sorry for not recognising you, I was expecting Madam but you were there instead and in my worry I was not thinking clearly and I—“

Viktor couldn’t help the chuckle that came out of his mouth, “It’s fine Yuuri, I would have been a little shocked myself. Please don’t apologise.” The little beauty released the plump lip he had been biting and smiled shyly. How could he have missed those plump lips, they looked so soft and sweet. What would they taste like?

Viktor shook himself before he got lost in that train of thought and waved over for the menu, the maitre d who still hadn’t properly left yet immediately brought it over with a bright smile, “What can I get for you?” He practically chirped.

“Just a refill for my tea thank you,” Viktor said and glanced over at his guest.

Yuuri had gone back to chewing on his lip as he read through the menu carefully. He seemed to get more and more flustered as he went through the page. The maitre d looked like he was going to jump in. Viktor decided that just this once he would be the _that_ alpha who ordered for their partner.

“My omega here will have matcha tea and maybe the chef’s choice of dessert.” He watched as a relived look came over the omega’s face and patted himself on the back for a job well done.

The maitre d looked a little miffed at not being asked for his opinion flashed a bright smile at Yuuri and vanished. Viktor hoped he went back to his post soon.

“Thank you for ordering for me. Places like this always make me a little uncomfortable.” Yuuri confessed when he was gone.

Viktor smiled kindly and poured a glass of water for his guest while they waited. He noted that Yuuri hadn’t commented on the possessive _my omega_ that Viktor had used earlier. Should he read into that… no he was over reaching.

“Not at all, I want you to be comfortable around me.”

“Around you?” Yuuri asked, his nose crinkling with confusion.

Viktor decided that his original plan of waiting for the food while they talked was no longer feasible so he might as well just get into it.

“Yuuri about my proposal, please keep in mind that you can refuse and nothing will happen. Lilia will not be upset and you will not have offended me in any way.” He waited till Yuuri nodded his head in understanding even thought he was still confused.

“As you know, being a skater leaves me with little time to put down roots and actually finda date let alone a partner. So I’ve become for lack of better words… lonely. My coach suggested that I hire a companion omega to stay with me at least until I retire and can find someone properly.” There that was as well as he could summarise his situation and what he wanted from Yuuri.

To his surprise Yuuri didn’t look as disturbed as he thought he would, he looked calm. The practice of a companion omega was not exactly uncommon and was even encouraged in the cases of busy professionals. Actors, musicians, athletes all and some experience with one at some point in their life. However though for an omega from Japan, a very conservative country…Viktor expected more of a reaction.

“Im surprised you’re taking this so well. I expected more of a reaction,” he couldn’t help himself.

Yuuri startled a little but then smiled, “Well I’ve lived in America long enough that such things don’t surprise me as much anymore.” He explained.

Just then a waited came back with their order, it seemed like the maitre d had gone back after all. He quickly placed everything on the table and made off with nary a sound when Viktor gestured that they were fine.

“Oh! This is so good,” Yuuri gushed as he licked a little cream of his spoon. It seemed that the choice desert at the moment was a tiny chocolate lava cake paired with a sorbet. Viktor smiled at the happy noises the omega made as he quickly wiped out more than half the cake before he stopped to breathe. Yuuri was so cute, that little quirk of his mouth as he wiped of spoon after spoon of cake and cream was just begging to be kissed.

Ah damn, what was he thinking, the omega hadn’t even said yes yet. They were _so_ far from dating and Viktor already wanted to kiss him.

“Ano gomen’nasai, I eat desert so very rarely, I couldn’t help myself,” Yuuri shy smile and tone of voice was enough to know the meaning of the Japanese words in the beginning. Yuuri should talk in Japanese more.

“It’s fine Milaskha, I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” Viktor quickly reassured the omega before taking a sip of his own tea. He wished it had a good spoonful of jam in it, alas he wasn’t at home.

“Why don’t you eat desert much. Even Lilia’s dancers are allowed desert aren’t they?” He continued. Yuuri had to pause and swallow before he could answer. Viktor had half the mind to just order him another one, anything to keep those small noises coming.

“Well, I- I gain weight very easily so I have to watch what I eat more than most ballerinas. I haven’t had anything with this many calories in almost five months at least,” Yuuri babbled and then doubled back with a horrified look, “I cannot believe I just admitted that to a stranger, mo iyaaa,” he groaned.

Viktor had to giggle at the cuteness, he was definitely getting a second cake for this omega and forget the damn companion omega bullshit, Yuuri was his. He just didn’t know it yet.

“It’s fine Yuuri, really,” he cooed hoping he could calm the omega down a little, “We’ve all been there. I remember a time back in my junior days when I had so many competitions back to back I could go off my diet for almost eight months. It was absolute torture.” 

Yuuri seemed somewhat mollified at that so Viktor gestured for him to continue, not that there was much left anyway.

“So back to the reason I called you here,” Viktor didn’t want to but he had to. He had a mission now after all, “What do you think? Do you think it’s something you would be open to?”

“I am open to it but I would like a few more details before I commit,” Yuuri answered. He had polished off the cake by that point and was sitting back to sip his tea slowly.

“Of course, I have a contract for you to read over if this afternoon goes well. Would you like to see it now or would you like to take it home and read it there,” Viktor had come prepared after all it wasn’t just for him, the omega would be working with… Yuri… too. Fuck he forgot completely about Yuri and about Lilia’s offer of continuing coaching and fucking hell _moving to St. Petersburg._

“I would like to take it home yes, but I would also like for you to explain to me in your own words what this would entail. It will be more personal no?”

“Ah yes of course. I must mention though that I will be moving back to St. Petersburg. If you are taking the offer then you would have to move with me. Lilia said you were welcome to continue in her conservatory back in Russia after she moves if you agree.” Viktor hoped he made sense but how exactly was one supposed to explain moving to a different country?

Yuuri though seemed to have expected that, “Ah, I thought so. The Russian home rink is in St Petersburg after all. Lilia did mention that she had something in mind for me when she told me she was moving.” He ducked his head and for a minute Viktor was worried he had said something wrong, but then he looked up. He was worrying his lip again.

“If you don’t mind me asking Viktor, what has Madam told you about me?” He asked finally.

Viktor sat back in his chair with a relieved sigh and gave him a small smile, “Not much honestly. All she told me was that you are a gifted dancer and that your future was stolen from you. She seemed very taken with you and was convinced you are the one for me. If there is anything you wish for me to know you will have to tell me yourself. She also said that you were welcome to continue working in her studio if you moved to St. Petersburg.” Lies and more lies, Viktor had been there when Lilia ranted angrily about a bastard who had come drunk to the showcase and dropped the beautiful Prima of the show. He wasn’t aware during the rant that she had been speaking about Yuuri but when she had dragged him to the restaurant today it had fallen in place.

“I see, well is there something you would like to know before we discuss your contract further or would you like to ask me questions as we go on?” Yuuri seemed really torn up about something so Viktor just decided to take the lead and see what happened.

“Well, I would like to know a little about you and how you came to know Lilia. I think that should be enough for now. The rest we can get to as we get to know each other.” He decided.

Yuuri smiled, he seemed so relieved it was something to be spoken about in more detail later.

“I am from a small town in Japan named Hasetsu. It’s a small sea side town and the main attraction there is the Hasetsu castle which used to be a ninja castle. My parents own the only hot springs resort there. We used to have more but as the tourism to the tow dropped the hotels shut down and we are the only ones left. I started ballet when I was about six years old under a friend of my parents’ Minako. She was a beautiful ballet dancer, she even one a Benois de la dance.” Yuuri was clearly very fond of his home if the fond look on his face was anything to go by. Viktor decoded he wanted to see that look more often.

Eventually I won enough money through competing and got a scholarship to Juilliard for ballet. A few months ago during my graduation showcase there was a small accident and I broke my ankle so I can’t dance professionally anymore. Madam was kind enough to give me a teaching job at her studio. Which brings us to today, she is moving back to Russia and my roommate is going home as well so I need to find a new job and a new place to stay. That just about covers it.” Yuuri let out a loud breath when he was done.

So his omega was adorable, beautiful, talented, shy, modest and private. He was perfect.

“I guess it’s my turn then?” Viktor smiled and began at Yuuri’s sweet blush, “I was born and brought up in St. Petersburg. I started skating as soon as I could walk, I lost my parents pretty early on so I lived with my aunt and uncle until I was sixteen after which I moved into hostels for the skaters. I’ve been doing nothing but skating for the last 25 years so I don’t know how to do much else, so when my friend recommended I get an omega I couldn’t find a reason not to. Also I recently took guardianship of a rink mate of mine, so you will be caring for him as well if you agree to this contract.” He had to bring up Yuri sometime and he needed to distract Yuuri from digging into his life. He didn’t think he could evade the sweep omega like he did the press.

Like he expected Yuuri latched on to the second person, “Another person? Have they presented yet?” He asked.

Viktor nodded, “Yuri Plisetsky, he recently presented as an alpha. His grandfather is too old to take care of him and Yakov, our coach and Lilia’s ex-husband, doesn’t want him in common housing. He’s… spirited would be a way of putting it.”

Yuuri paled very quickly but before Viktor could question it he spoke, “So I will be his companion as well or just a guardian?”

Viktor was quick to shake his head, Yuuri was his, he was just sharing him with Yuri because he had claimed custody, “Just my companion. The most you will be doing with Yuri is feeding him and training with him. You may also see him around Lilia’s studio.”

That seemed enough for now, Viktor could see tiredness creeping up on Yuuri even if the omega himself had not recognised it yet. Maybe they should continue this another time but before that,

“So what do you think Yuuri, will you be considering the offer? We can iron out the details another time if you are.” He asked. Moment of truth, if Yuuri said no, Viktor would really be upset.

“I would like to go with you to St Petersburg Viktor. I would like to take this opportunity.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your kind words and for leaving kudos. I was not expecting so much response when I first posted this chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well. 
> 
> I would also like to introduce my wonderful beta, YukkiMith, who took the word vomit I sent her and helped me turn it into something decent <3
> 
> Yukki: Viktor is a thirsty ho but we love him anyway :)

The only thing on Yuuri’s mind ever since he had gone to that meeting was how wonderful the Alpha had been. He had been so polite and charming, taking his coat for him and speaking so sweetly. Yuuri had felt comfortable, something he could only say about a handful of people. The alpha had even ordered for him! He hadn’t minded Yuuri was unable to take the lead, he even ignored when Yuuri moaned over food!

The Omega hugged himself and smiled, they had promised to meet up again the following day to go over the final details of the contract. For someone like him, who simply could not handle intimacy or physical relationships easily, well, he was looking forward to it.

“Yuuri,” Phichit was home, perfect. Someone to help him sort himself out.

“Hey Phichit, how was practise?” He greeted, stepping into their shared kitchen and making himself busy setting up their dinner. Phichit was normally too tired to do much other than eat and collapse once he got back, so Yuuri usually took over for dinner.

“Forget about that, tell me how the meeting went.” Phichit swooshed into the kitchen, throwing his sweaty shirt at Yuuri.

“Gross Phichit!,” Yuuri complained, his face scrunching up. Now he had to shower as well.

“Like you actually mind,” The younger giggled, pressing himself against Yuuri even more.

Yuuri grinned, even though Phichit was two years younger than him, he behaved more like his twin than anything else. He’d been Yuuri’s anchor throughout all their years in New York.

“Enough now,” he gently chastised, “Go take a shower and come back. I’ve made your favourite for dinner.”

Phichit immediately lit up, “Yeesss, Yuuri’s lasagne!” He cheered, jumping off in the bathroom’s direction.

“When I come back you will tell me all the details, I won’t let you escape,” Phichit called over his shoulder finally, before silence filled the apartment once more.

If only energy was transferable, Yuuri would give anything to have some of that unending enthusiasm for life. Some days all he could do was go through the motions, well, sometimes he couldn’t even do that. He sighed, now was not the time to be thinking about such things. He would spiral, and all of his handiwork would go to hell.

He moved around setting up the table, putting the lasagne out andfilling the glasses with juice and water. Alcohol was strictly prohibited, as Yuuri refused to let himself lose control even more.

Phichit came back a few minutes later with a damp towel wrapped around his shoulders, he had stolen one of Yuuri’s old sweatshirts again, pairing that with some old dance tights.

He plopped down on one of their ratty old kitchen chairs and chugged the juice down, “So tell me,”

“It went well, I think, I didn’t meet Madam Baranovskaya. Well, she set me up with a job offer instead,” Yuuri began, he wasn’t sure where exactly to begin or what to say, but Phichit always had a way of coaxing details out of him.

As he sat down to eat as well, Phichit served himself a second glass of juice, making Yuuri flinch involuntarily. He tried to shrug it off, but of course Phichit wouldn’t let him.

“Don’t think I didn’t see that Katsuki,” He growled.

“I can’t help it, you’re only allowed alcohol for a few months during the off season, yet you have to drink water and juice because I can’t get over something that happened months ago,” Yuuri whined. He felt so bad, Phichit loved his cocktails and fancy drinks, yet he got to drink them so rarely.

“Exactly Yuuri, just a few months ago. You had your entire career, your entire _life_ and future yanked out from under you. Drinking juice because you can’t handle alcohol yet is the least I can do. So please, just calm down and eat with me,”

Phichit always had a way of making things better. Yuuri gave him an unsure smile and continued eating.

They talked all throughout the meal. As Yuuri told him about meeting a good alpha instead of Madam Baranovskaya, Phichit lost his head. He demanded details of everything! how he looked, what he wore, what he _smelt_ like and just about combusted from excitement when he told him it was Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri’s cheeks stained crimson as he described the scent of evergreen and rain he caught when the Alpha took his coat off. He was glad he had worn his scent blockers, for he was sure his own babyish scent of warm milk and honey would not have sent off the impression of a mature omega.

“So in a nutshell, you met THE Viktor Nikiforov and you will be moving to Russia with him to be his house omega? Am I hearing this right???” Phichit finally said.

Yuuri blushed, “No, I’m not his _anything_ yet. We’re meeting tomorrow to see what he actually expects of me, and if I’m even comfortable doing those things. It could still not happen, you know?”

“I want to meet him. He may be a celebrity and all, but I’m not letting him near my precious Yuuri until I’ve met him for myself. Ask him when I can meet him, better yet! I’ll come tomorrow and we can see how he fares.” Yuuri could practically see the wheels turning in his friend’s head.

“Nononono Phichit please. I’ll ask him tomorrow, okay?” No one deserved to have an unexpected Phichit Chulanont unleashed upon them without warning.

Phichit sighed dramatically, waved his knife threateningly for a few minutes but then gave in and smiled, the rest of their meal progressed as normal. When Yuuri finally finished washing the dishes and cleaning up, he could honestly say that he was excited for the next day.

He curled up in his nest and fell asleep dreaming of Evergreen and clear blue eyes.

LINE BREAK

Yuuri rushed along the pavement to the tea house, he was so late. He had taken forever deciding what to wear, and Phichit’s comments of ‘knock em dead my little heartbreaker’ were definitely not helping. Besides, he never truly understood what Phichit meant.

He sighed in relief as he finally entered the tea shop, he’d made it. He seeked out the same maître d’ as the day before smiling at him, Yuuri gave him a small smile back and followed him as he led the way inside. They were seated at a different table today, more towards the back, a little more private. He liked it.

He was, however, beginning to regret the romper he had chosen to wear, as the cold air from the air-con was hitting him full force, oh well. Just then the maître d’ returned and behind him, looking even more gorgeous than the day before was Viktor. The Alpha had chosen a more casual look today, he was wearing a polo and a pair of dark jeans with a light coat thrown over.

“Yuuuri~” he cooed as he spotted the omega, his mouth twisting into an adorable heart shaped smile. Oh, that smile had killed Yuuri a million times the day before, and it seemed the impact was just as strong.

“Hello Viktor,” he greeted warmly as the alpha sat down. Once more the alpha quickly placed their orders, getting him the same cake as the day before, much to Yuuri’s embarrassment.

“So I think we’ll jump right into it, if that’s ok with you?,” Viktor started, as he pulled a large envelope out of his satchel, picking out the contract and placing it in front of Yuuri.

“I've gone over everything I need with my lawyer and had the contract drawn up. We can read through it together and I can answer any questions that you may have along the way,” Viktor offered.

Yuuri nodded and pulled the papers closer to himself, the round table small enough they could read the papers together comfortably. Yuuri sighed softly as the scent of evergreen filled his senses.

“So as I explained yesterday,” Yuuri had to forcibly remove himself from the lull his omega was in, “Travelling as much as I do doesn’t really allow me to put down roots and really build relationships. The loneliness has led to some frayed nerves, and my coach is a little worried I may go feral.” Yuuri nodded, he’d heard of cases like these before, a component of why companion omegas were so popular.

“Mainly, I would like to spend as much time with you as possible, preferably for you to live with me. Lilia’s studio is within the same campus as my training rink, so distance should not be a problem. She also said that you will be helping with choreographing this season. But, all that aside, I would like to spend time with you as a friend. I will pay you to be my roommate, or friend, if you want to put it that way.”

Yuuri snorted at that, “I was hoping this process might be slightly less clinical,” he giggled.

A blush tinted Viktor’s cheeks as he rubbed the nape of his neck, “I don’t have the best way with words and I didn’t know how else to explain,”

“Alright, you made your point,” Yuuri said, “What else would you like?”

“Hmm, we have a cook and a maid so you won’t have to do any housework,”

“I would like to though, maybe part of the reason your nerves are so frayed is the unfriendly scents and pheromones all over your house. It may be better for you to only have people who care for you in your den for a little while.” Yuuri suggested.

The Alpha looked at him surprised, then he grinned, “Yuuuuri, I never even thought of that! You’re so smart,” he gushed, making≈ Yuuri blush a little, “How did you know that?”

“I took sports psychology as a minor while dancing, one of the courses under that was basic care for athletes. It was very detailed on the needs of Alphas and omegas who don’t have a proper den.” Yuuri explained, reaching gratefully for the cup of tea that was placed before him. He really should have worn something warmer.

“That is very impressive, do you have any other suggestions?” Viktor asked, reaching for his own tea.

“I’m not sure what your life is like back in Russia, I suppose we’ll have to adjust as we go. So from now the most we can do is go over hard boundaries,” Yuuri said, he normally would not be comfortable offering suggestions of any kind, but for some reason his anxiety remained quiet, he was unsure whether to thank it for the reprieve or worry for future backlash.

They spoke for a little longer on the legalities of everything and moving to Russia. Yuuri stuttered and stammered when Viktor told him just how much he would be paid and what benefits came along with his job. Yuuri was not expecting such a large number, he didn’t think his services could be worth so many zeroes, but Viktor had other ideas, in the end it was easier just to give in and go along with it.

“Now something a little more personal,” Viktor began, fidgeting in his seat, “Your room in my place will be remodelled so you can spend your heats there without fear, but if you wish to go to a hotel I can pay for that too. I personally will be locking myself away in my room, but if you feel comfortable with it… I would like you to help me with my ruts. Not physically or anything! just making sure I eat and drink water.” He was blushing crimson, it was cute.

“I wouldn’t mind Viktor, I’ve helped teammates through their ruts and heats before.” Yuuri added, “Sometimes, because of how often we take suppressants, they can sneak up on us when we least expect it. So I’ve had experience. It was also a part of my course for the same reason.” For a minor degree they had gone all in, training the students to help with any medical problem the athletes May experience.

Viktor sighed in relief, “I hate going through my ruts alone. It always feels worse after I come off suppressants during the off season.”

“Will I be helping Yuri too?” The omega had to ask, he still was unsure as to how he’d help the younger alpha.

“No, I don’t think so. Lilia said she would let us know when she decides what to do with him. I doubt she will let you near him during that time though, like I said he can be… spirited.”

Yuuri wanted to say that he knew he had met Yuri Plisetsky once before and it had definitely not gone well. But that would have opened up a can of worms he did not want to talk about ever, let alone now, so he just signaled for Viktor to continue.

“I wanted to ask yesterday, but I felt it was too soon,” Viktor took a breath, “But what about your scent? Do you wear blockers permanently?”

Yuuri’s cheeks turned beet red, “I do. People tend to be uncomfortable with my scent, so I prefer to keep it blocked. Ah, will this be a problem?”

“May I smell it for myself and decide?” Viktor’s eyes were soft, and Yuuri was already gone for this man anyway. He lifted his wrist and pulled the sleeve up, exposing his covered wrist. Hesitantly, he peeled off the blocker, presenting it to the alpha.

Viktor gently brought the offered wrist up to his face, inhaling deeply. And as if a switch had been flipped he growled, a deep rumbling sound that came straight from his chest. Yuuri tried to snatch his hand away but the alpa held it in an iron grip, “You will _never_ keep your scent hidden around me is that clear, little omega?”

Yuuri had to force down a whimper at the strength of that alpha command, it was all he could do to not bare his throat and beg. His pheromones must have been overwhelming, as the maître d’ returned immediately and was hovering nearby. The rest of the patrons in the restaurant turned their heads, the alphas with lust in their eyes and the omegas with sympathetic understanding.

Yuuri was not in a position to react to any of this, it had been a very long time since an alpha had used a command on him, and even longer since he felt the urge to obey. Mari had trained that urge right out of him when he’d left for America, not wanting her brother to be hurt in any way.

“I’m sorry to disturb you but would you both like some privacy? We can show you to the heat rooms upstairs if need be.” The maître d’ worried voice broke in, unaffected by the omega’s scent, but still wary. 

Yuuri wished the ground would swallow him whole, his scent tainted with heat. He must be so aroused that not even his scent blockers were able to contain it anymore.

“No thank you, my omega just came off suppressants so he’s just having a rough time adjusting, please excuse us.” Viktor swooped, in preventing any further embarrassment on his part.

The maître d’ didn’t look convinced, but he knew better than to interfere when an alpha held his omega, so he left them to themselves. Soon enough, the rest of the patrons turned away as well, and Yuuri could breathe again.

“I’m very sorry Yuuri, I shouldn’t have done that. Although I did not expect such a drastic reaction” Viktor apologized. Though he still held Yuuri’s hand.

“We-well, ummm, I’m not used to alpha commands having power over me?”

“oh?”

“My sister, Mari, trained me to be immune before I left Japan to come to the States. Yours is the first command I’ve reacted to in years.” Yuuri’s stomach felt knotted and he didn’t even want to _think_ about what colour his face was.

“I’m very flattered Yuuri, I don’t think I’ve even had this much of an effect on an omega before.” Viktor murmured, dipping down to breath in Yuuri again.

“You don’t think my smell is babyish? you don’t feel uncomfortable?” Yuuri blurted out.

“Not at all detka, if anything, it’s very calming. I think it’s just what I need right now.” Viktor was quick to reassure him. 

“Okay,”

“Hmm?”

“I won’t block my scent when I'm around you, then.”

Viktor’s smile could have rivalled the sun, “Thank you Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you all liked it. I hope to maintain a once a week update schedule but with the way things are with my university and home I do not wish to make any promises. 
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well,  
> Much love,   
> Lara :)


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta, YukkiMith for her patience. I was not fun to work with for this chapter. 
> 
> This chapter goes to Phichit, he monopolised my time, killed the actual plot line I had for this chapter and made my life very difficult. So this chapter is basically Phichit content. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

“Huh! You got yourself a what?” Yuri’s reaction was less than positive when he was told that there was an omega who was going to be joining them in Russia.

Viktor sighed, it was the end of the day he was tired and did not have the normal patience he would have for his ward. Luckily said ward was in Russia and he was in America so there would be time for the both of them to cool off before they saw each other again.

“A companion omega,” he explained again with patience he did not have, “his name is Yuuri and he will be working with Lilia for your choreography.”

“Why do I need some dumb omega to choreograph for me? You promised you would do it. Don’t tell me you forgot old man, IF YOU FORGOT I WILL-”

“No Yuri I did not forget, but I promised only your short program. Someone still has to do your free skate and exhibition skate.” Viktor winced at the pressure building behind his eyes.

The little alpha was quiet for one blissful minute and then,” WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONLY MY SHORT PROGRAM? YOU KNOW THE FREE SKATE IS WHAT COUNTS, YOU BALDING-“

“Yuri I’m very tired, i'll speak to you tomorrow. Love you,” Viktor quickly chirped and cut the call.

He did not have the energy for that hellcat. One thing he hoped for but couldn’t admit to anyone but himself was that Yuuri’s presence might calm Yuri down a little. He knew that Yuri was newly presented and that made him more hormonal and emotional but Yuri had always been that way. If anything his presentation had only made it worse.

Honestly he was not surprised that Nikolai had passed on custody to him, the man was getting too old for Yuri. And he was not well! Well, Viktor would do his best and part of that was hoping that the constant presence of an omega will calm him down.

Line Break

Ugh, Yuuri had to tell his family but he did not have the patience for everyone right now, maybe he’ll just text Mari and then he can call them all later. He checked the time in Hasetsu, Mari would be awake, so he might as well.

_Yuuri: Nee-chan, you there?_

_Mari Nee-chan: what?_

_Yuuri: I got a new job_

_Mari: Okay…_

_Yuuri: It’s in Russia_

_Mari: …explain fast._

_Yuuri: Lilia recommended me as a companion omega to Viktor Nikiforov. I’ll also be working at her studio and helping the skaters with their choreography_

_Mari: Yuuri… I don’t know what to tell you_

_Mari: Be safe._

_Mari: Call home later and explain in detail._

_Yuuri: Will do… thanks nee-chan._

_Mari: Bye._

He was beyond grateful she didn’t dig, now if he could just drift off for a little while…

_“Yuuri,”_

“Yuuuriiii,”

“YUURI,”

“What do you want Phichit?” Yuuri groaned, he had a splitting headache. He couldn’t have dozed off for more than ten minutes. He was coming down from his earlier high and it was not being kind to his body. What the hell was that reaction anyway? He was not some weak minded omega who would lose it at the first hint of Alpha pheromones but there he was, emitting heat pheromones and almost spreading his legs in public.

Phichit had no mercy for his poor head, as soon as he replied the excitable Thai barged into his room and threw himself on Yuuri’s bed. It sent part of his nest flying. If Phichit had been anyone else Yuuri would have hissed so loud they would have been paralysed for a day at the very least.

“So what happened, did you agree? Do you have an Alpha now? Tell me, tell me, tell meeeee,”

“Phichit first of all he is not my alpha. Get that out of your head,” he grumbled. He rolled himself over so he was lying on his side and glancing up at Phichit, “I said yes.”

“YUURI, I can’t believe it. My precious cinnamon roll agreed to something like this. What do you have to do? Sleep with him, scent him, do you have to-“

“Phichit please!” Yuuri groaned, “I don’t have to sleep with him and neither do I have to scent him. He just requested I don’t wear scent blockers. For some reason he likes my scent.”

“And how does he know what you smell like? It took me months. Not that I regret it, I love your scent.” Phichit prodded. He rolled into Yuuri’s nest with him and covered them both with the blankets.

“Well, he asked me to show him,”

“And you did,”

“Yes,”

“So what happened?”

“I almost went into heat,” Yuuri was cringing in anticipation for the fallout of that sentence.

“You WHAT? Yuuri Katsuki explain yourself now!” Phichit was ruthless, he refused to let Yuuri hide under his pillow and instead grabbed his face and forced him to look at him.

“We- well, when Viktor took a whiff of my wrist he growled. And then he- he- heusedhisalphavoiceonme.”

“Yuuri,” Phichit’s warning tone was worse than his mother’s.

“Viktor used his Alpha voice on me and that almost sent me into heat. It was so embarrassing.” Yuuri whined.

“My Yuuri, I’ve never known an alpha to have such power over you. It is not from lack of trying believe me. You managed to ignore entire sports teams and ballet groups. Viktor Nikiforov must be quite an alpha.” Phichit said awed.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, what hockey team? You are right about Viktor though. I did not think that was even possible. Mari trained it right out of me.”

“Your college sports teams, they used to give you their jerseys and towels and you used to wash them and give them back because you thought they didn’t have time, remember. Yuuri my precious heartbreaker, someday you will understand.”

“Fuck off Phichit.”

“Okay okay sorry,”

“…”

“Shall I stalk Viktor on SNS,”

“PHICHIT!”

“Fine fine, I’ll leave him alone.” Phichit sighed. He cuddled closer to Yuuri and draped his arm over him.

“What is going on with you?” Yuuri asked. He had just come down from his high and was just feeling tired now.

“Hmm, nothing much, practice college more practice,” 

Yuuri frowned, “That doesn’t sound right. Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine Yuuri, sometime I’m just tired you know?” Phichit tried to play it off but Yuuri had known him for years by now, he knew there was something else.

“Lier Phichit, I can’t believe you’re lying to me. I’m your best friend, how could you?” he mock wailed shaking Phichit off and scrambling to get outside his nest.

“Ah Yuuri stop, you’re such a drama queen,”

“Look who’s talking,” Yuuri shot back, he had nothing on wailing Phichit.

“Touche”

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“What are you hiding from me?” Yuuri demanded rolling over so he was resting on Phichit’s chest. The stupid beta had his growth spurt and was now taller than him.

“I kind of like someone…” Phichit finally said.

Yuuri nearly jumped for joy, “Peaches!” He squealed, “Who is it, tell me. Is he nice, is he handsome?”

“Calm Yuuri, he’s Christophe Giacometti.”

“The Skater from Switzerland? Viktor’s friend right?” Yuuri asked excitedly, maybe he could help.

“Yeah, we’ve been talking back and forth for a little while now.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“He’s naturally flirty so I don’t know if he’s interested or off that’s how he is.”

“We’ll figure it out, don’t worry.”

“Thanks Yuuri,” Phichit said. He was actually blushing, Yuuri was so surprised. Phichit never blushed.

“Anytime, just because we won’t be roommates anymore doesn’t mean we won’t talk,” Yuuri said and grew slightly alarmed when Phichit’s face closed up a little.

“I can’t believe you are leaving,” Phichit said finally. They had been lying in bed for a while now.

“You will leave first though right, at the end of the week?” Yuuri asked. He had spoken to Viktor and they had decided that he would leave with Viktor next week. It gave them enough time to pack and get his visa.

“No, I’m leaving only next month. Celestino can’t leave right away, his replacement coach fell through.” Phichit sighed.

“Oh Peaches, what about rent? I’ll leave my side behind before I leave.” Yuuri hurriedly started.

“Don’t Yuuri, just focus on you. I’ll be fine for a month.” Phichit reassured patting Yuuri on his arm.

“I guess I should start packing soon. There is so much stuff for me to go through,” Yuuri began stretching, he really should get a move on.

“Check your phone first, it’s been flashing for the past hour. Did you forget something?”

Yuuri frowned at that, “I don’t think so,” he said and picked up his phone.

They were all from Instagram, someone was seriously spamming him.

_@Y-Pliesetsky :OI FUCKER, WHAT IS THIS ABOUT YOU CHOREOGRAPHING FOR ME?_

_@Y-Pliesetsky :I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP_

_@Y-Pliesetsky :COMPANION OMEGA WTF IS THAT_

_@Y-Pliesetsky :THATS THE CREEPIEST THING IVE HEARD_

_@Y-Pliesetsky :I REMEMBER YOU CRYING IN THAT STUPID BATHROOM_

_@Y-Pliesetsky :YOU ASSHOLE_

_@Y-Pliesetsky :ARE YOU IGNORING ME? YOU CUNT ANSWER ME_

_@Y-Pliesetsky :DIE ASSHOLE_

_@Y-Pliesetsky :LILIA AND THAT STUPID OLD MAN HAVE LOST THEIR HEADS_

_@Y-Pliesetsky :DON’T YOU DARE COME HERE_

_@Y-Pliesetsky :YOU HEAR ME_

_@Y-Pliesetsky :RETIRE AND FUCK OFF_

“I… I admire his commitment to the all caps,” Yuuri said finally. Phichit was slumped over his shoulder so he could read as well.

“Reply and tell him you’re looking forward to seeing him as well.”

“Do you want me to die?”

“I don’t think you’ll die, if anything with a little luck this little nut will self combust and evaporate.” Phichit quipped making Yuuri laugh a little. It was an amusing thought.

_@y-katsuki: Hello to you as well, Yuri._

_@y-katsuki: I think being a companion omega is pretty normal actually. There have been studies that show that having such a companion help athletes perform better._

_@y-katsuki: I’m looking forward to working with you, even though you were not the most charming during our last encounter._

“Now let’s see what he does.”

_@Y-Pliesetsky :FUCK YOU ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME I DON’T WANT YOU TO COME_

_@y-katsuki :see you next week ;)_

That was interesting. Well, he had things to be doing. His wardrobe was not going to clean itself. And he had to call his family, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it weren't for Phichit there would have been actual character development and pining. But nope, Phichit stole the show.  
> I sound salty af but I actually adore Phichit, so i'm not that angry, well i'm kind of angry, but not really. Ugh, i'm having a very confused time. 
> 
> let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to let y'all get on with the chapter because I'm already late but if you have some time please read the note at the end. 
> 
> I'm very sorry for the delay and for the length. 
> 
> Once again, thank you so much to my wonderful beta for their support. <3

“Yuuuriii,”

“What?”

“Aren’t you taking your ballet posters with you?”

Yuuri turned from his suitcase to see Phichit holding up his collection of dancer posters, yes, there were quite a few of Lilia with them as well, and a noteworthy Viktor Nikiforov one.

“I don’t know yet,” he admitted. He knew Viktor said he could decorate his room however he pleased, but it would be awkward to see pictures of your coach’s ex wife right next to a picture of you.

“Maybe, put them aside and you can decide later. We still have to got through your desk, There’s so much crap on it.”

The omega nodded in agreement, that was an understatement. He was sure that without Phichit’s help he wouldn’t have gotten anything done at all.

“Yuuri your phone is ringing again,”

“I know, I’m ignoring calls from the school.” Yuuri explained.

“The school? Why? I thought you were done with your obligations.” Phichit questioned, tilting his head to one side.

Yuuri debated back and forthwhether or not to tell the truth. He didn’t want to lie to Phichit, but at the same time he knew how his friend would react. In the end he decided he would rather Phichit rage at the school than at him, he was already tired as it was.

“Adam’s family keeps trying to get in contact.” He sighed,yelping as he was yanked around.

Phichit’s face was just as furious as he’d imagined, “It’s not a big deal Peach.”

That did the opposite of what he wanted it to, “Not a _big deal._ Not a big deal he says… Yuuri! That dumbass _destroyed your life!_ ”

“Ah Phichit, please don’t scream. And he didn’t completely destroy it,” Yuuri mumbled.

“Yuuri, he destroyed your life and for some reason you refuse to accept it. You even defended that nut to your family! What’s going on huh?”

“Nothing Phichit, I just want to forget about it and move on.” He pleaded. He knew his friend meant well, but he had been wanting desperately to move on.

“But Yuuri…”

“Please Phichit, I'm moving to a different country, just drop it.”

He saw his friend mumble something to himself and shook his head, “Please Peaches, I want to be happy with you now. I don’t know when we will get a chance to see each other after this.” He added.

“Fine, _fine._ Now hug me.” And Yuuri did, ringing phone completely forgotten.

Hugging Phichit had always calmed him down, his friend’s beta pheromones were only enhanced by his natural scent of lotuses. Ah, he was going to miss this the most.

”I’m really going to miss you.” Phichit sniffled. They hadn’t spoken about the fact that they were both leaving and what that would mean for their friendship. Something they had nurtured and built for the better part of five years. They lived with each other, motivated each other, loved each other.

“I don’t want to cry Peach.” Yuuri said softly. All the memories they had built into the walls of their flat came flooding back. Small as it was, every little corner was filled with them. Endless evenings spent crawling through flea markets and antique shops and auctions whenever they had a little extra money.

“Promise you’ll at least try with instagram?” Phichit prompted a laugh out of Yuuri as they parted.

“I’ll try Peaches, I promise.” He said softly, and the moment was broken.

“Now back to the madness you call a table.”

They laughed and got back to it.

They had decided to go through Yuuri’s room first as he was going to leave the earliest. They had emptied out his worn cupboard, all the stuff in there separated and categorised into a take pile, toss pile, a send to Hasetsu (because Yuuri was definitely going home someday), then there was give to Phichit pile and finally the memories pile.

The memories pile consisted of small things like ticket stubs and little tokens all the way up to costumes and trophies. Yuuri had kept the ticket for Phichit‘s first ice show, his ballet costumes, polaroids, and a whole lot of other things.

Their plan was to put all of it in their living room along with Phichit’s memory pile and cry over a bottle of cheap drugstore wine. They were simultaneously dreading and eagerly anticipating that evening, they were leaving each other, but at the same time there was the excitement of something new around the horizon as well.

And so they went, filing away all of Yuuri’s college notes. He did have a minor after all, and he wanted his notes just in case, so he was going to take all that with him to St. Petersburg. Underneath all that lay was his choreography notes and all of his journals and scribbles! They’d even found his old recipe book! Which just went to show how many things could vanish under a pile of college notes.

“Hey Yuuri,” Phichit suddenly called, “What’s this?”

Yuuri glanced over at the little black notebook he was carrying, “Oh, that’s my choreography book. Lilia asked me to think of routines.” 

“For Viktor? I didn’t know he needed help with choreography,”

“Vikto? need help? no way” Yuuri snorted, “No, it’s for little Yuri. Lilia thinks he needs a fresh perspective, someone to make him focus on performance instead of technical scores.”

“Makes sense. So what do you have planned for him?” Phichit asked curiously. Yuuri didn’t have much experience choreographing for someone else, but he had done a few exhibitions on his own.

“I was thinking of maybe the firebird for the free skate. I haven’t decided the short program though, maybe another piece from a ballet,” Yuuri mused, scooting to Phichit and peeringd into his notebook with him. “I’ve seen a few of Yuri’s performances, they’re always fast paced and full of passion, I want him to slow down a little and enjoy the ride for a change. But at the same time I don’t want to shock him, hence the firebird.”

“That’s a really good idea Yuuri, I hope it gets accepted.” Phichit said, pulling his friend close again.

“I’m really going to miss you Yuuri.” He murmured into Yuuri’s shoulder.

“So am I Peaches. No one else will manage my Instagram for me,”

“Shut up I’m trying to be serious here,”

“Sorry Phichit,”

“Hmph you’re forgiven,”

“Hey Peaches,”

“Hmm”

“We’re not going to finish packing, are we?”

“No Yuuri, I don’t think so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'm three weeks late and my chapter is so short... well there is no long explanation. Uni started and kicked my ass six ways to Sunday. They're under the impression that because I don't have to commute anymore that I can take double the amount of class hours. News flash bitch I still have only 24 hours in a day.  
> So I pulled together an hour and got the chapter out. 
> 
> On this note, I cannot maintain my schedule of one chapter a week. So either I can do one short chapter a week (1000-1200 words) or try for a longer chapter once in two weeks (1500-2000 words). I understand that these aren't particularly long but for me in the time that I have I can't do much more. It hurts me more than you believe me, I love this anime so much and I don't have the time I used to D': 
> 
> So please let me know what you would prefer. thanks. 
> 
> On a better note, Yuri Pliesetsky arrives in his flaming kitten glory in the next chapter. I'm glad you guys like the way I write him. On the other hand Phichit wont be there live for a few chapters so I decided to say goodbye properly with a dedicated chapter. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reviewed and left Kudos. It means so much. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy,  
> Lara


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> I'm gonna let you get on with the chapter, if you have time the Author's note is after this. 
> 
> once again, thank you very much to my wonderful Beta, Yuukimith. She's starting school soon so wish her in the comments everyone :).

Yuuri slept through his flight. He always did, there was not much else to do while cramped in an economy seat. Viktor had promised to pick him up when he landed so all he had to do was show up. He could do that.

He could not do that. By the time he landed in St Petersburg he was exhausted, his anxiety and turbulence keeping him awake.The only silver lining was home movie compilation that Phichit had made for him. The montage of happy memories calmed him, reminding him that even if this fell through he could move back home or move in with Phichit. He would always be welcome.

He made it though, he landed in St Petersburg and was out of the airport in record time. He stumbled out dragging his small suitcase behind him, he sent most of his stuff ahead so that he wouldn’t have to lug too much luggage. What he couldn’t send here he sent back home where it would wait for him.

It was basically the dead of the night at this point, he really should have timed this better. He sighed, he was tired. A quick scan showed Viktor was not in fact where he said he would be, should he wait or call? His ringing phone made that decision for him.

“Yuuri?”

“Hey Viktor where are you?” He asked, his voice was a little shaky from the cold.

“I am so sorry, I got caught up in the rink and then I went out... I’m so sorry.”

Yuuri wanted to bang his head against something hard. “So you are not in fact at the airport?”

“No, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, never mind. Text me the address I’ll get a taxi or something.”

“Of course, I’ll send a voice note as well so you can just play that to the driver if you need to.”

“Sure, I’ll see you when I see you then?”

“Yes, and again I’m so sorry,”

Yuuri couldn’t help but compare him to a whining puppy at that point. He sounded so sad, “It’s fine Viktor. Lilia warned me that you were an airhead. I’ll be more careful from here on.”

“Yuuuurii, I’m sorry.”

“Bye Viktor.” He didn’t give Viktor a chance to respond, quickly cutting the call. He now had to convert his dollars to rubles and catch a taxi. At midnight. Without knowing the language. Piece of cake.

A few painful conversations in broken Russian and some google translate later, Yuuri was packed into a cab heading for what he hoped was Viktor’s house.

The address was apparently in a modern neighborhood a little ways into the city. The map on his phone said it was close to the rink, so he assumed he was heading in the right direction. They swept into the curb and stopped next to a tall building with what was clearly modern architecture. Yuuri slid out into the cold night air and quickly thanked the driver, paying a little more than what the fee actually cost because of the time.

Brushing his hair back he pulled his coat tighter around himself and quickly made for the doors. There was a panel on the side that listed the occupants of the apartment, of course it was in cyrillic. Google didn’t help. Well a case like Viktor probably lived on the top floor, so he pressed the topmost button.

“Da?” Ah, he was lucky for the first time that day.

“Viktor?” He called out, his teeth chattering slightly.

“Bozhe moy, Yuuri, please come up.” He heard the door buzzing and quickly rushed inside. He took a moment to appreciate the warmth that being inside gave him, he rubbed his hands together to get them warm again.

He took the elevator and pressed the button for the topmost floor. There was just one door off to the side when he arrived. He knocked, he hated how loud that noise was in the quiet dead of the night. There was some noise on the other side of the door before it was yanked open revealing Viktor, standing surrounded by the soft lighting in his apartment.

He was dressed casually but still stylish. Huh his night clothes were chic, good to know. “Yuuri,” he greeted moving aside to let him in, “Please come in, you must be freezing.”

“No shit Sherlock,” it was out before Yuuri knew what he was saying.

Their heads shot up at the same time,

“I’m so sorry,”

“I shouldn’t have said that.”

Viktor rubbed his neck, “Sorry about that, I’ll be more careful in the future.”

“It’s fine, I’m sorry, I’m just tired.” Yuuri smiled back and went in.

There was a mild awkwardness for a few seconds, both of them not knowing what to say next. This problem was taken care of by a large ball of fluff that slammed face first into Yuuri, knocking him off his feet.

“Makkachin! No! Bad Makka, we’ve talked about this.”

Yuuri laughed, “Doggy kisses are always welcome Viktor.” He reassured, scrambling a little and managed to get up just enough to squish Makkachin’s face in his hands, “Hello Makkachin, I’m Yuuri. Yes Hello, who’s a good girl, who’s a good baby?” Makkachin woofed, tail wagging so fast it was almost a blur.

“I’m glad you like Makkachin, and more importantly she likes you back. This would have been very difficult otherwise. She hasn’t liked any of my maids or help. So this is a pleasant surprise.”

Yuuri looked up, “I’m glad you have a dog. I haven’t seen mine in, god, five years now.” He drew Makkachin in closer, “He is a little poodle too.”

“Oh yeah? What’s his name?” Viktor asked, kneeling by the pair.

“Vicchan, well, Viktor.”

“Aww we share the name.”

Yuuri chuckled, “Yeah, I thought it was a good name.”

He let Viktor help him up and followed him into the house. Like Viktor, the house was very modern and chic. It was an open plan with cool toned walls and matching grey and white furniture. There was a sofa and couch set facing a wall mounted TV with a low coffee table in the middle. Off to the side was the one kitchen which had the balcony. Yuuri also spied a hallway leading off to what he assumed were the bedrooms.

It was such a contrast to the apartment he had shared with Phichit. That place had been so full of the smell of the various food they cooked, of their mixed scents when they cuddled, the mustiness of their old furniture, the smell of the flowers that Phichit used to put out. It smelled lived in. Such a contrast to this house, no wonder Viktor had frayed nerves, anyone’s nerves would be on edge if their house was so sterile. He had to fix this first.

“Would you like something to eat before heading to bed?” Yuuri was pulled out of his thoughts by Viktor’s voice.

He turned and spotted the Alpha standing by a pot on the stove. The aroma was amazing... and made him realise that yes, he would like some food. Also finally a scent that was not detergent.

“Yes please, I would love some.” He smiled and moved over to the offered bar stool.

“I warmed up a little borscht. I can’t exactly cook, but I can make a few basics. I also have some bread I can warm up for you.”

“That’s fine Viktor. I’ll be cooking from tomorrow on, so just let me know what you would like.” Yuuri said with a smile. The warm bowl was placed in front of him not a moment later.

“Tomorrow? You’re ready to go so soon?” Viktor asked, plopping down in front of him with the bread basket.

Yuuri nodded “Yes, or did you have something else in mind?” He blew carefully on his spoon and placed it into his mouth, moaning at the taste.

“I’ll die if you keep that up.” Viktor’s voice drew up, a soft blush on his face.

“Sorry, you were saying?” He quickly said, spooning some more into his mouth.

Viktor shook his head as though to clear a few thoughts, “I thought you would like the week to adjust. I definitely was not expecting you to start working so quickly.”

“Ah, no not at all. I’ll be starting from tomorrow. Speaking of, where is the other Yuri. I am caring for him as well right?”

“Yura is staying with Lilia and Yakov for the week. Like I said, I thought you would take a little while to adjust, maybe... build your nest? So I thought this would be better.”

Yuuri ducked his head, that made sense. He hadn’t even thought about building his nest. “Yeah,” he said finally, “Good call, thank you.”

The rest of the meal was spent in silence. Yuuri quickly polished off his bowl and rinsed it out so it could be put in the dishwasher.

He was enjoying the moment but at the same time he couldn’t help the tired yawn that split his jaw open. His body clock was completely wacked, and he hadn’t been able to sleep on the plane. Coupled with that lovely bowl of warm soup, well... he was just about ready to pass out.

“Shall I show you to your room Yuuri?” Viktor asked and received a tired nod yes.

He motioned for Yuuri to follow and made his way to the hallway. His room was the second to the right.

“This one is mine,” Viktor said pointing to the one before, “And that one is Yura’s for when he stays here.” He pointed to the door on the opposite wall.

Yuuri just nodded and went into his room. Like the rest of the house, it was modern and neat with a very minimal design. There was a large circular bed in the middle with a dip in the middle, perfect for nesting and was a door off to the side which Yuuri assumed led to the bathroom.

“I ordered the bed, I hope it’s comfortable. If not let me know and we can figure something else out.” Viktor said and ran a hand through his hair.

Yuuri shook his head tiredly, “No need, thank you for getting me such a bed in the first place.” He moved inside and dropped his suitcase on the floor. He would deal with it in the morning.

“The sheets are fresh so there won’t be any scent on them. I normally have my sheets laundered once a week, so if you like I can send yours with them as well.”

Yuuri shook his head again, “I spied a washing machine in the utility area, I’ll be doing the sheets from now on. Half the reason for your frayed nerves Viktor is that you have no familiar scents around you.” His tone turned slightly scolding towards the end making Viktor adopt that kicked puppy look again.

“Yuuuuri,” he whined, prompting a snort from the omega.

He moved around and placed his glasses on the nightstand. The room instantly became soft and blurred and only served to make him more sleepy. The soft bed looked so inviting.

He crawled in and squirmed until he was wrapped tight in the blankets. Oh no, he forgot the lights. He whined. The room was instantly bathed in darkness.

“Good night Yuuri,” he heard Viktor whisper before finally drifting to sleep.

* * *

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT DAMN PIG DOING HERE?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is in St. Petersburg now, I wanted to make it longer but I felt that would take more time so I stopped where I was. unfortunately it doesn't seem like my schedule is going to get better any time soon so I sopolgise for the frequent delays. I promise you guys though I will definitely finish this story. 
> 
> on another note; I participated in omega verse week! I couldnt do all the prompts but I did do as many as I could. so if anyone wants more YOI content I'd really appreciate it if you gave them a read. 
> 
> I have two more YOI stories I want to write, I have been speaking to my Beta and she likes them. So I may try to get those up as well. I'll let you know when they're up in case you're interested. 
> 
> thank you very much for your support and response last chapter it meant a lot. I read and reply to all comments as quickly as I can. 
> 
> thank you very much,   
> I hope you enjoyed,   
> Lara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... just sorry.

Yuuri had never been so glad that he was yet to build his nest. He would have had to dismantle it and redo it now that there was an un familiar Alpha stinking up the place.

“Well? What are you doing here pig? I thought I told you specifically not to come.” Yuuri groaned. He would have preferred a nicer wake up call.

“I came _punk_ because I wanted to.” He snapped. Sleepy Yuuri was grumpy Yuuri, better establish that first.

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING PUNK, PUNK?”

“Enough! Yura, leave the room. I didn’t give you permission to come here and Yuuri is here for me.” Viktor broke in, rushing through the door at the commotion. He was holding a spatula and wearing a frilly blue apron. He looked cute.

“Ah, thank you Yuuri.”

What?

“You called me cute.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Yes you did.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah.”

“ENOUGH”

Ah the punk was still in the room.

“STOP CALLING ME PUNK.”

Yuuri needed to stop talking aloud. He groaned again and rubbed his eyes. He was well and truly awake now.

“Come on Yura, let’s give him a chance to wake up properly before we badger him mm?” Viktor tried to coax the punk out of the room. Yuuri appreciated the effort but he knew it would take more than that.

“AND I SHOULD BE THAT CONSIDERATE BECAUSE?”

Case and point. Well he might as well establish the hierarchy now. It would help the little Alpha calm a little.

In one smooth move, Yuuri was out of the bed and had his hand clamped on Yuri’s neck, “Calm down.” He ordered.

“WHAT THE HELL, HOW DARE YOU-“

“Calm little Alpha,” Yuuri pushed the little alpha down until he was bent over and forced to stare at the floor.

“I AM NOT GOING TO-“

Yuuri had enough, he bent and bit the squirming brat in the same place he was holding him. He could feel Yuri thrashing about but he didn’t let up, he maintained the steady pressure until he felt Yuri go limp. Then he rebased and allowed him to come back up.

“Are you calm now?” He asked softly, he rubbed over the red skin. He hadn’t bitten hard enough to break skin but he hadn’t been gentle either.

Yuri nodded, still limp.

“Good boy, now will you please go set the table?” Another nod and Yuuri let him go.

“How did you do that?” Yuuri glanced over at a gaping Viktor and smiled.

“All freshly Alphas need to be reminded of who is in charge. The reason Yuri was being so rude before was because he was challenging your position as an elder Alpha. Once I got him to submit he understood I rank higher than him. I suggest you do the same.”

“And that will get him to settle down?”

“Well it won’t solve everything. From what Lilia told me, Yura was aggressive even before he presented so he will still be bratty but he will be a lot calmer yes.” Yuuri explained.

Victor nodded, “So I’ll just go and hold him down then?”

“Not yet, what for him to defy you. The chastising I gave him should keep him calm for a while, if you do something now there is no guarantee it will last.”

“Alright, thanks Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiled and turned around to grab his things. He needed to get ready for the day. Only when he turned back, Viktor was still there waiting for him.

He gave him a look.

The blush was totally worth it, “I’ll leave you to your morning Yuuri,” Viktor quickly rushed out and left.

Yuuri chuckled, he was going to have quite a time with these Alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> college happened. shit hit the fan. uncle caught COVID. 
> 
> hi you guys, thank you so much for being patient and leaving kind words they mean a lot. I am going to for the time being put up 500 word chapters every other day, I am not able to focus for long enough to write anything for longer especially with everything going on at home. 
> 
> I hope that is ok with you all and I hope you all are doing well. 
> 
> this chapter hasn't been beta'd because its a surprise for her as well. I dont expect for things to go back to normal till mid-december I'm afraid and I completely understand if that's too much of a wait for all of you. please take care of yourselves and be kind to the people around you. 
> 
> much love,   
> lara

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, please let me know what you thought :)  
> Lara


End file.
